How Could I Want More?
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: It had been 5 years. 5 long years since S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen & HYDRA had risen from the darkness. And now, finally, 5 years later HYDRA was long gone & S.H.I.E.L.D was once again exactly what they used to be. But for Director Phil Coulson & who was left within his team there was a member sadly missing. It was time to see how his baby girl was after 5 years apart. (SkyeWard AU)
1. Checking Up On Baby Girl

**I don't know what to make of this fic other than it was a possible idea that came to me whenever I think about the upcoming finale. I know this will never actually happen in the actual show, as it's just me writing what comes to mind for a little AU SkyeWard fic based off of how the show has been going and what not. **

**Also, it's a story that just would not leave my head until I wrote it down after listening to the song How Could I Want More? by Jamie Lynn Spears (little sister of Britney Spears) as it just screamed SkyeWard at me. So at that I created a story based on the song which has references in it to which you'll notice if you've ever heard the song. If you haven't then I suggest/recommend you check out How Could I Want More? by Jamie Lynn Spears as it is this fics official them tune I guess you could say, and you should hopefully get a deeper feel for the setting and emotions within this fic if you do listen to the song, but if not enjoy anyway. :)**

**Let me know what you think! :) If anyone reading this ever read my Real Or Not Real? fic then you should know this particular one is going to attack you harshly in your SkyeWard feels...at least I hope. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC's of Jemma Ward, Leo Ward & Philip "Phil" Ward.**

* * *

**How Could I Want More?**

**Chapter 1: Checking Up On Baby Girl**

It had been 5 years.

5 long years since S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen and HYDRA had risen from the darkness.

And now, finally, 5 years later HYDRA was long gone and S.H.I.E.L.D was once again exactly what they used to be, as the government organization had slowly managed to rebuild itself.

Everyone who had ever worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and had remained loyal throughout were all now once again happy to see their agency back on it's feet. They could now all once again call themselves Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and proudly.

But not everyone was as happy as they should be.

Because it had now been 5 years since Director Coulson and his team had lost a beloved member.

It had now been 5 years to the day that they'd lost Skye...

* * *

Director Philip Coulson parked his 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, whom he called Lola, beside a tall oak tree underneath the shade. He was in the middle of the countryside after taking over 5 hours in driving there. Turning the keys in the ignition he soon had the engine turned off. He then casually leaned back in his seat as he sighed deeply to himself, while staring right ahead to the modest looking little house not far from the oak tree where he was hiding out of sight.

"Why are we here?" asked Deputy Director Melinda May from the passenger seat where she sat beside him.

"Why do you think we're here, Mel?" asked Coulson, as he cast his eyes towards her.

"I honestly don't know" sighed May, rolling her eyes at him slightly. "That's why I asked you."

"Does someone you know live in that house, Sir?" asked Agent Jemma Simmons from where she sat in the middle on the backseat.

"Someone we all know lives in that house, Simmons..." replied Coulson, trailing off with another sigh.

"Who lives there?" asked Agent Antoine "Tripp" Triplett curiously, who was sitting next to Simmons on her left side and behind Coulson.

"Skye..." Agent Leo Fitz all but whispered from where he sat next to Simmons on her right side and behind May. As they all glanced over at him they saw him smiling faintly and looking straight ahead to the house not far from them, where they all now could clearly see Skye walk out from the house with a blanket in her hands, which she then spread out on the grass in front of her. "...it's Skye's house."

"You found her?!" exclaimed Simmons, smiling, as she attempted to scramble over Fitz's lap and out of the car.

"No! Simmons wait!" yelled Coulson, but not loud enough for Skye to hear him. "Stay in the car!"

"But why, Sir?!" exclaimed Simmons. "Aren't we here to see Skye and take her back home to the Bus with us?!"

"Not entirely, no..." sighed Coulson, as he once again trailed off for a few moments before continuing. "...you all remember the reason Skye left the team 5 years ago to this very day."

"Ward saved her life during the final showdown with Garrett when he threatened to torture her, make her bleed and then kill her right in front of him" said May, grimacing at the memory. "After that Skye believed he deserved redemption but no one but she was willing to allow him it. So she foolishly allowed him to run and helped to keep him hidden away secretly."

"Yet I eventually found out that she was helping him" sighed Coulson. "I then became the foolish one when I told her to go to him and try to be happy away from all of the madness that surrounded us. I told her that he needed her to always keep him on the right path as she was his light, and without her by his side he'd slowly slip back into the darkness."

"Always the hopeless romantic eh, Coulson?" chuckled Tripp.

"You should never have done that" said May, flashing him a glare. "Ward needed to pay for his crimes by spending some time locked away in a jail cell."

"We all know fine well he might never have been released" defended Coulson. "I couldn't put Skye through all of that. She deserved to be happy. It's all I ever wanted for her. If she could manage to see past all the bad things that Ward did then why couldn't we?"

"She was blinded by her love for him" sighed May. "A love which after 5 years could have gone downhill. I see Skye over there in that garden but I don't see Ward anywhere in sight."

"I do!" said Fitz suddenly, making everyone look up and towards the garden, where a shirtless Ward clad only in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans had just walked out of the house and towards Skye. "Looks like they are still together after all!"

"But the question we should now ask ourselves is are they still happy?" said Simmons aloud.

"Nah! The real question we should be asking is does he treat her how she deserves to be treated?" said Tripp, as he watched how Ward was with Skye carefully, mentally preparing himself to bolt from the car in their direction if he even so much as witnessed the start of a dispute between the two of them.

"I brought you all here with me today not to bring Skye back with us but merely to observe and see how she's been doing living with Ward alone all of these years" said Coulson, as he too mentally prepared himself like Tripp was to spring to immediate action if needed. "So let's do just that. Afterwards we'll decide if we should let them know we're here or if we should leave them to just continue living their lives in peace."

"Because we could take Skye back to the Bus and the team with us but we could never take Ward..." said May, trailing off.

"...because the moment we did he'd be arrested and locked away for life and never allowed to see Skye again" said Coulson, as he picked up where she left off.

They all fell silent after that, as they continued to secretly watch their two fellow teammates in the garden not far from them, watching intently to see what type of a life the two of them now led together.

* * *

As Skye walked out of her house she was instantly met by the heat radiating from the sun above her. Smiling to herself, as she'd always loved sunny days, she soon set off towards the middle of the garden where she kneeled down and spread the large blanket she'd been holding in her arms out across the freshly cut green grass. Once finished she happily sprawled out on her back and stared up at the clear blue sky and clouds above her with a contented sigh.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to even be out in the sun?" came the ever concerned voice of her husband Grant Ward.

"A little bit of sun never hurt anyone, Grant" said Skye, as she smiled up at him now hovering over her with his hands on his hips.

"That may be true but regardless I don't want you staying out here too long, okay?" said Grant, as he frowned down at his wife, still as stubborn as ever even years later.

"Yes, boss" giggled Skye, as she saluted him. "Just lie down next to me for a little bit while it's peaceful and quiet. You know as well as I do that never lasts long around here anymore."

Grant merely sighed and smiled as he did as she asked him too. Lying next to her he tilted his head in her direction just as she did the same to him. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hey back at ya, handsome" grinned Skye, as she leaned over to kiss him the same time as he leaned towards her, their lips instantly capturing each other, tongues fusing together as always.

After they pulled apart for air they soon cuddled up to each other as they lay in a contented silence for awhile.

As they did Skye couldn't help but think to herself how lucky she was to have a guy like Grant as her husband and to be able to proudly call herself his wife. Throughout the 5 years that they had now been together she'd at times found it difficult to move past all of the bad things that he'd done in the past when he'd been a secret sleeper agent for John Garrett, as he'd never really been loyal to HYDRA just simply his old S.O., she'd also come to learn that he'd ultimately had no choice. Garrett had controlled him for over 15 years just like his parents and older brother had for 16 years prior to him meeting Garrett. He'd been taken from one Hell only to be thrust into a far worse one. He'd done bad things, killed innocent people and would always have red in his ledger. But everyone deserved a second chance at redemption. Grant had managed to prove that to her when he'd not only made sure that FitzSimmons were safe and away from Garrett being able to kill them, even if it had meant he'd had to eject them from the Bus via a pod into the middle of the ocean at the time, but he'd also selflessly saved her own life when Garrett had threatened to take it away from her for good. He'd been given a choice to side with the man who he'd followed blindly for over 15 years, or to side with the woman he'd known for less than a year and had slowly but surely fallen irrevocably in love with. And he'd chosen Skye. He had turned on Garrett, killing him in the process, and saved her life. And then he'd willingly agreed to hand himself over to S.H.I.E.L.D. afterwards to atone for his crimes, knowing he'd never see Skye again. But Skye had been unwilling to let that happen, because in that moment she had finally understood and had once more saw the man she herself had fallen irrevocably in love with once again standing in front of her. And he was a man she couldn't let rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life, knowing that no one but her would ever agree that he deserved a chance at redemption.

And so she had allowed him to run. She'd given him the chance to escape. And she'd promised him that no matter what she would keep him hidden, keep him safe, while she bided her time until she herself could join him. Skye had kept her promise as she made it borderline impossible for anyone to ever locate former Agent Grant Ward ever again. But then Coulson had figured out what she'd been up to. At first he'd been angry with her before he'd eventually understood why she was doing it. And then finally with his blessing and approval she left in the middle of the night one night, leaving behind letters for her fellow teammates saying goodbye and revealing her reason for leaving the team, hoping they'd forgive her and would never forget her as she would never forget them. And with that she was gone, never to be seen or heard from again.

It had now been 5 years to the day that Skye had left the team behind and met up with Grant as she'd promised him that she would. A promise that she'd kept. And in those 5 years they'd gotten married and settled down in the countryside where no one could find them, as Skye constantly made sure no one ever did.

After 5 years of living with Grant and being happily married to him Skye still didn't regret her decision to leave the team behind and spend the rest of her life living with a former traitor of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as she'd once called him when she'd been extremely angry with him, a serial killer and Nazi, not meaning either of them at the time and knowing he was far from being an actual Nazi. But over the years he'd more than made it all up to her in her eyes and had slowly managed to redeem himself with her help. He was a good man, despite not always believing that he was. He had a kind heart that any girl would die for, and Skye definitely would, just as he would for her. He treated her like a Princess and constantly let her get her own way. He listened to her intently whenever she spoke, practically hanging on every word she ever said. All he ever did was love her unconditionally, as he swore that's what he'd ultimately been born to do, and no matter what happened he always would. _How could I want more? _she found herself thinking constantly.

Skye thought about the others on their once upon a team every single day. She missed A.C. more than she ever thought would be possible, as he'd always been like a father to her and always would be. She missed May who at times had been like a mother to her, and always would be as well. She missed FitzSimmons who over time had become the big brother and sister she'd never had but always wanted. She missed Tripp who had become a close friend of hers and another big brother as time went on. She missed them all and wondered constantly what they were now all doing, if they were happy, if they missed her. She knew Grant missed them too, though he rarely admitted it, as he knew deep down that aside from Fitz they probably didn't miss him as much as they'd miss Skye, something which he couldn't blame them for and knew he maybe even deserved just a little bit.

Skye sometimes found herself thinking over the years that maybe she ought to say to Grant that she was sorry, that everything between them was over, and that he should move on and live his own life without her. Because she wanted to return to the team and be a family with them again, even if he could never go with her as he'd be arrested and locked away for life the moment he ever did. But she never did leave him. Because she just couldn't. She loved him too much to ever do that to him. She refused to throw everything they'd ever worked hard to achieve together away so easily. She knew if she ever told him what she thought that he'd allow her to cry on his shoulder, say it was alright, and hold her in his arms while her tears poured. Because that was just the type of man that Grant was these days. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. He was the best husband she could ever dream of having. He loved her unconditionally and she knew that he always would. They'd settled down together, created a life away from secret government agencies together and were finally and truly happy with each other. This was how it was meant to be for them. _How could I want more? _Skye found herself thinking yet again.

A loud cry suddenly brought Skye out of her thoughts making both her and Grant suddenly jerk upright from where they were lying down together.

"I'm on it! Don't panic!" said Grant, as he jumped to his feet and raced into the house.

As Grant ran into the house Skye lay back down and allowed herself to relax once more as she stared up at the clear, blue sky above her. She was quickly disturbed from her peaceful relaxation when something suddenly jumped on her out of nowhere and with absolutely no warning. "OOF! What the hell?!"

"Leo Ward! What have I told you about diving onto your mother like that lately?!" said Grant, as he followed his runaway 2 year old son out of the house who'd managed to give him the slip.

"Oh relax, Grant!" said Skye, as she tickled her son, making him laugh, and then kissed his cheek. "He doesn't mean any harm. You've got to remember he's only 2 years old and forgets most of the things you tell him!"

"You underestimate our son as he's a lot smarter than he looks for a 2 year old" said Grant, as he watched his wife now proceeding to practically tickle their young son to death.

"Did you find out why he was crying?" asked Skye, glancing over towards him.

"I did yes. You'll find the culprit by the name of Jemma Ward standing by the front door giggling mischievously!" chuckled Grant, as he pointed over towards the front door of their house where their giggling 4 year old daughter now stood. "Apparently she thought it would be funny to scare him awake."

"It was funny!" giggled Jemma. "He screamed didn't he?!"

"Like I said before the peace and quiet never lasts long around here anymore, especially with these little munchkins making sure of it all the time!" laughed Skye, as she smiled at her children.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT DADDY!" giggled Jemma, as she promptly smacked her father on his arm and darted away from him as quickly as a lightning bolt.

"I'll tell you something and that's for a 4 year old little girl she can really hit hard!" said Grant, rubbing his arm where his daughter had hit him. Shrugging it off he more than happily chased off after his now squealing daughter.

"Why don't you go and help your big sister get your daddy, hmm?" said Skye to her son, as she nuzzled her nose against his. "Two against one and he doesn't stand a chance!"

"Mummy too!" clapped Leo, as he jumped to his feet excitedly.

"Mummy is too tired right now but maybe later, okay?" smiled Skye. "You go and play and I'll sit here and watch the three of you."

"Otay!" beamed Leo, as he gave his mother a hug and a slobbery kiss, before running off to help his sister chase after their father.

As Skye remained sitting on the grass watching her two young children run circles around her husband she couldn't help but smile contently to herself at the scene playing out in front of her. She finally had what she'd always wanted. Grant finally had what he'd always wanted. And together that was a family. They finally had each other and two beautiful children with the promise of more to come. _How could I want more? _smiled Skye, as she once again thought that thought. She finally had everything she'd ever wished, hoped and dreamed for. Both her and Grant now had something they'd never truly had before and that was a family that they would do anything to keep and would always keep safe, protect and love no matter what life threw their way.

After running around the garden chasing their father for over half an hour both children eventually started to get tired, soon passing out fast asleep on the blanket on the grass and in between their smiling parents.

"We should probably get them back inside" said Grant, as he sat up and started rising to his feet. "They might get sun burnt if we don't."

"The sun isn't that hot, Mr. Overprotective" laughed Skye. "But your right as we should get them back inside. I could use a nap myself and when better to nap than when they do."

"Even if they wake up while you're napping I'll tend to them as you need your rest more than anyone these days" smiled Grant, as he took Skye's hands in his and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Is that a fact?" smiled Skye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know it is" smiled Grant, as he dipped his head to kiss her, claiming her lips to his own in seconds.

Skye smiled into the kiss as she more than happily kissed her husband back. Their blissful kiss was quickly disturbed by a flutter of movement between them, which made them both pull apart and smile downwards to where it came from.

"I think someone is waking up" chuckled Grant, as he rested his right hand lightly atop Skye's expanding stomach and glided it back and forth soothingly.

"You're son has a habit of not sleeping for very long" smiled Skye, as she glanced down and rested her own hand on top of his. "Especially when he knows his daddy is nearby."

"Naughty little Phil" smiled Grant, as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss across her six month bump, narrowly missing his sons enthusiastic kick afterwards from hitting him in his right cheek, making him chuckle.

"Alright that's enough you two!" giggled Skye. "Let's get the others inside and put to bed so I can go nap too before this one here completely wakes up and starts using my organs as his own personal football!"

"You got it, babe" chuckled Grant, as he gave her one last quick kiss before walking over towards his sleeping son and scooping him up into his arms to hand to his wife, since she'd probably just topple over if she tried to bend and lift him herself. "You take Leo inside and I'll take Jemma."

"Sounds like a plan" said Skye, as she happily took her sleeping son into her arms and cuddled him to her chest, smiling when he rested his head against her shoulder without waking up.

"Once we've put them down to nap I'll join you in bed for a nap too before they wake up again" said Grant, as he walked into their house with his sleeping daughter in his arms. "Running around the garden after two small children is a tiring thing!"

"Just wait because in another 3 months time it'll soon be three!" laughed Skye, as she set off following her husband into their house.

* * *

Over in Lola where they still yet remained out of sight to the oblivious couple before them sat Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons and Tripp, as they all silently took in the happy scene that played out in front of them. They had all been close enough to be able to overhear every word that had been said between Skye, Grant and their two young children, but they'd been just far enough away for neither of them to notice their lingering and eavesdropping presence.

"Damn! They have two kids!" exclaimed Tripp with a smile, as he watched them happily.

"Soon to be three" said May quietly in a little bit of shock, as she'd hadn't quite expected that, though she probably should have done, as after all it had been 5 years now so of course they were bound to have started a family together.

"They called their son Leo" smiled Fitz, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks that he didn't even bother wiping away. "That's got to be after me."

"Of course it's after you, Fitz" laughed Simmons, as she smiled. "And their daughter is called Jemma. And that's after me!"

"It doesn't quite make up for the time Ward ejected you both from the Bus via a pod into the middle of the ocean but it's a start no less" said May with a hint of sarcasm.

"We all know now that the reason Ward did that was because it was his only way of truly saving me and Simmons at the time, May" said Fitz, as he defended Ward like he always had done and would continue to do so. "If he hadn't then Garrett would have put a bullet to our heads or something far worse the moment we stepped foot outside of that pod again."

"I know that. I just think he still got off a little too easily for doing that along with everything else that he did" sighed May. "Though I am honestly happy for Skye. She's got the family she always wanted. And I know at the end of the day that despite what Ward did in his past he'll always love and protect Skye and their children."

"Because he's a good man despite his past faults" said Coulson, as he watched the happy little family before him simply be happy. "Skye was always the light to Ward's darkness and she always will be."

"As much as I'm happy to see that they are both happy and that he treats her how she deserves to be treated I'm still a little bit disappointed that he didn't do anything that would have warranted me making my presence known so I could kick his butt!" grumbled Tripp, making them all laugh while silently agreeing with him.

"Baby number three is going to be called Phil" beamed Coulson like a proud as can be father who was being honoured with a future grandson being named after him.

"Of course he is" said May, as she smiled at him. "Skye will always need a Phil in her life. This is her way of getting you back somehow."

"I'll always be in her heart and she'll always be in mine" smiled Phil, tears welling up behind his eyes. "I know she knows that deep down and that she always will."

"We're not going to go and let them know we were ever even here are we, Sir?" asked Simmons sadly, as she already knew the answer.

"No, Simmons, we're not" answered Coulson just as sadly, his heart nearly breaking in the process, as he was so close to the girl he would always view as his daughter, yet he was so far away too, and had to remain that way for everyone's sake. "They are happy. We should let them remain that way. It'll be harder for us all to say goodbye if we actually talk to them, as they can't return with us. Skye can but she would never leave Ward or her children behind, especially her children. Her life with S.H.I.E.L.D. has been over for 5 years now. She doesn't belong with us anymore."

"Plus this is Skye we're talking about. She'll always be one of the best computer hackers in the world" said May, glancing at each of them in turn. "She'll know for sure by now that HYDRA is long gone and S.H.I.E.L.D. is once again top dog. If she'd wanted to return then she would have done so by now."

Nodding at her with a faint smile Coulson turned the keys in the ignition and started up Lola's engine. With one final, longing glance at the house and the family that occupied it, he slowly and reluctantly drove the car and his team away, as they set off on their journey back home.

"Goodbye Skye, Grant, Jemma, Leo and baby Phil" they all chorused in unison, surprising them all at being so in sync as they drove away for good, but smiling at each other as they did so.

They were saddened knowing that they would never get to see Skye, Ward or their children again, but it made them all happy to know that they had each other, that they were happy, that they loved each other and that above all they were safe.

Because it was the happy ending that the 5 of them had always wanted for their two fellow teammates who they would never, ever forget.

* * *

As Skye walked into her house with her son cuddled tightly to her she stopped before entering and following after her husband. Turning around and peering out across the wide open country before her she didn't fail to notice the familiar red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette known as Lola drive off into the distance, as if it had never even been there in the first place.

The last thing Skye did before she turned and entered her house was sigh, smile and allow a few stray tears to slip from her eyes and fall down her cheeks. _I knew you'd get my 'accidental' slip up location wise, A.C. I knew you'd stop by with the rest of the team to check up on me and Grant. And I know you won't tell anyone where we are. I miss you guys. I love you guys. I hope you all know that deep down. Always and forever..._

And with that final thought Skye wiped away her tears, turned towards her home with her son in her arms, stepped inside and closed the door behind her.


	2. 6 Months Later

**I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed this story and I loved all of the reviews I got to which I hoped I replied to every single one :) Quite a lot of you requested I write a sequel to this story wanting me to continue it and see if Coulson and the others ever returned to see Skye and Ward. So at that instead of a sequel how about another couple of chapters instead? :D? I've taken the complete off of this fic as there's now going to be at least another 3 chapters after this one coming, therefore taking it to 5 chapters altogether with chapter 3 already completed and waiting :) So, please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter and if you'd like to still see me continue it or not, as I hope this chapter is as good as the first one :)**

**I gotta say I think I might have nearly died from my own Daddy!Ward feels from this. Anyone else? ._. Daddy!Ward is too adorable and dear lordy the children I created for them! Here's hoping people like those 3 little O.C's I created lol :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my O.C's of Jemma Ward, Leo Ward & Philip "Phil" Ward.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 6 Months Later **

It was 6 months later when Agent Coulson once again gathered up his team, consisting of Agent May, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons and Agent Triplett, for another outing in his precious Lola. He'd refused to tell them where he was taking them at the time, as he'd insisted their destination was to remain a surprise. FitzSimmons had more than happily jumped into the backseat, while Coulson himself had jumped into the driver's seat. May and Tripp, however, had decided to have a quick sparring session to determine which one out of the two of them would get to call shotgun and sit beside him in the passenger seat. It had taken May less than 3 minutes to have Tripp flat on his back and pinned to the ground, while she'd then triumphantly declared herself the winner, before she'd released him and slided into the passenger seat next to Coulson with a smirk across her face. All Tripp was left to do was pull himself to his feet, as he'd begrudgingly jumped into the backseat next to FitzSimmons with a pout across his face. Coulson had simply chuckled and shook his head at the two of them, as he booted up Lola's engine and set off on their journey.

* * *

After over 5 hours of driving, as sometimes he just liked to drive Lola along wide open country roads instead of flying her to get there quicker, they eventually arrived at their destination a little after 3:30 in the afternoon.

"We're here!" declared Coulson with a smile, as he parked Lola behind a large oak tree and out of sight of the house not too far away from them all.

"Skye and Ward's house..." said May with a sigh, as she glanced over at him. "...I should have known this was where you were bringing us all again."

"Why exactly have we returned, Sir?" asked Tripp. "The original plan was to leave them both to live in peace."

"That and it's hard for us all to see them without actually being able to _see them_" said Simmons, emphasizing on the last two words.

"I agree with Simmons" said Fitz, while glancing over towards the house that belonged to Skye and Ward, wishing more than anything to just go and knock on the front door.

"He's brought us back because if I know Coulson as well as I do then it's because he's hoping to catch a glimpse of baby Phil who should have been born 3 months ago by now" said May, as she once again glanced over at him. "I know I'm right so don't even try to deny it."

"I wasn't planning on denying anything" smiled Coulson. "You're right. I'm hoping to catch a glimpse of the baby and see if he's okay as well as healthy. I saw how loving and caring Skye and Ward were towards their little toddlers and now I just want to see how they are with the baby too."

"It'll be even harder for you to just walk away afterwards if you see that baby, Philip..." said May, trailing off.

"I know. But I'll make myself. We all will. It's for the best at the end of the day and we all know that despite it being really hard at the time" sighed Coulson. "This is the last time that I will put us all through this. I promise."

"I'd quit talking right now if I were you, Sir, as there's a car driving up the road and heading to the house" said Tripp, pointing out the car not far from them. "Best we all remain quiet behind this tree and hope we aren't spotted."

"Like Trip said everyone be quiet" whispered Coulson, as he slouched down in his seat a little bit. "All of you copy me. Get down. Pretend you aren't here."

May simply rolled her eyes at him while copying him regardless. FitzSimmons and Tripp soon followed suit, as the 5 of them proceeded to watch the car in front of them drive up the winding path and park just outside the white picket fence and gate in front of the garden.

As they all remained silent and out of sight they soon saw Ward step out of the car after stopping the engine, closing the door behind him, as he then walked around to the left side of the car and opened the backseat door, while all of them continued to watch and listen intently.

* * *

"Out you come lil' Miss Jemma!" said Grant, as he helped his 4 year old daughter out of the car.

"Can I go and play now, daddy?" asked Jemma, as she skipped around the car, her pigtails flapping about behind her while her little purple backpack jumped about on her back.

"Once you've told mummy that you're back from school and then changed out of your school uniform you can play. But not before, okay?" said Grant, as he leaned over their garden gate and unlocked the lock and pushed it open for her, since she was still too tiny to reach it herself.

"But I like my school uniform! My dress is pretty!" smiled Jemma at her father, promptly twirling around in front of him so as to prove her point that her dress was far too pretty to take off.

"A pretty dress that you're just going to get completely covered in mud while playing in the garden!" sighed Grant, as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Now go and see mummy and then get changed."

"Ugh! Fine!" scowled Jemma, as she flounced off towards the house.

"She is just too much like Skye. God help me!" muttered Grant to himself with a shake of his head, as he then turned back towards his car and opened the door to the backseat on the right where he was promptly greeted with an excited "Dada!"

"Don't worry lil' man, as dada hasn't forgotten about you!" chuckled Grant, as he unbuckled his now 2 and half year old son Leo from his car seat and helped him out of the car to stand next to him.

But Leo had other ideas that didn't include simply standing still while his father leaned inside the back of the car to pick his dropped bottle of milk he'd been drinking up from the floor. Laughing mischievously he quickly turned away from him and made a run for the direction they'd come from.

"LEO ANTOINE WARD!" yelled Grant after his fleeing son. Quickly grabbing the bottle from the floor he then slammed the car door shut and raced off after him, catching up to him in a matter of seconds and scooping him up into his arms. "You know you're not meant to run off like that!"

"Why?!" laughed Leo, as _'why?' _was his second favourite response to nearly everything after his most favourite word of all being _'no.'_

"Because dada would have a heart attack if he lost you that's why!" said Grant, as he set off walking back towards their house.

"So?" said Leo, still laughing.

"If you're not constantly responding with why and no then it's so" sighed Grant, as he shifted his son in his arms so that he was facing him. "Dada doesn't wanna lose you."

"Why?" asked Leo, his laughter dying down a little bit now, as he played with the top button on his father's shirt.

"Because dada loves you" replied Grant, placing a soft little kiss upon his son's nose tenderly.

"Love dada" said Leo, hugging his father tightly.

"I know you do lil' man" said Grant, smiling, as he walked into the garden with his son in his arms, closing the gate and locking it behind him. "Let's go and see what you're mummy is doing, yeah?"

"And Biscuit!" said Leo, clapping excitedly.

"Oh how could I forget about Biscuit!" chuckled Grant, as he stepped into his house with Leo and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Lola, and unbeknownst to Grant and his children at the time, now sat a smiling Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons and Tripp, who had witnessed everything.

"Ward is such an amazing and loving father!" smiled Simmons. "I can tell how much he dotes on his children and loves them unconditionally!"

"Little Leo's middle name is Antoine!" exclaimed Tripp. "He didn't just name his son after Fitz but after me too! Man do I feel like crying some manly tears right now!"

"Who and what the hell is Biscuit?!" asked Fitz confusedly, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Unless he meant he wanted a biscuit but I don't think he did."

"They live in the countryside with a big front garden and no doubt a back one to match too" said May, as she turned around to face Fitz. "Therefore I'm guessing Biscuit is either a dog or a cat. I'm betting on a dog more though."

"A dog or cat called Biscuit of all things?!" exclaimed Fitz.

"Probably named by your namesake too!" smirked May.

"Speaking of namesakes didn't little Jemma look utterly adorable in her little school uniform?! She was so pretty in her little pink dress bless her! No wonder she doesn't like taking it off!" beamed Jemma proudly. "And don't even get me started on those oh so cute pigtails of hers tied up with those adorable little red ribbons!"

"She's absolutely beautiful, just like Skye. She's the spitting image of her mother without a doubt" smiled Coulson. "Skye definitely has a mini her in little Jemma. And little Leo is the image of Ward, so he's even got himself a mini him. I wish I knew who little Phil looked like out of the two of them."

"Perhaps he looks like them both?" said May, glancing at him with a smile.

"I'll bet he does" smiled Coulson, as he diverted his attention back towards the house when he saw the front door opening once more. "Someone's coming outside again. Duck and hush!"

Ducking down in their seats yet again they all went silent once more as they saw little Jemma run out of the house squealing and giggling, as a black and white border collie dog chased after her.

"I'm betting that dog is Biscuit!" whispered May, laughing. "I knew I was right in thinking they'd have a dog! It wouldn't surprise me if they have a cat lurking about somewhere too."

* * *

Over in the garden little Jemma was happily running around chasing after the family dog, who was indeed called Biscuit, thanks to her little brother Leo insisting that had to be his name and wouldn't settle for anything else, so Biscuit their poor dog had become.

"JEMMA MELINDA WARD!" yelled Grant sternly from where he stood on the front step of his house, arms folded firmly across his chest.

"What?" asked Jemma, as she came to a stop in front of her father. "What'd I do now?"

"It's not what you DID do but more so what you DIDN'T do" replied Grant, quirking a brow at her.

"Huh?" said Jemma, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"You're running around the garden chasing after Biscuit still wearing your school uniform" said Grant, as he stepped to the side and pointed to the inside of the house with his finger. "Get back inside and change before that dress gets all muddy due to you tripping up in the mud."

"But daddyyyyyyyyyy!" pouted Jemma.

"Now, Jemma!" said Grant sternly.

"But I don't wanna!" scowled Jemma, as she folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Do as your father tells you Jemma!" scolded Skye to her pouting daughter, as she suddenly appeared beside her husband, cradling her 3 month baby son in her arms. "I just got done with the laundry 15 minutes ago. I have no intention of washing anything else today!"

"Gah!" said Jemma, still pouting, as she stormed past her parents into the house and flounced up the stairs to her bedroom to change out of her dress.

"I swear she gets her attitude off of you" said Grant, frowning down at his wife, before then leaning down with a smile as he graced her lips with a quick kiss.

"Of course she does! She's my double! And you're one to talk as you know fine well that Leo gets his stubbornness off of you!" said Skye, sticking her tongue out at her husband.

"Only we could have two kids that are literally the mini versions of us!" chuckled Grant. "God help our sanity when they are both teenagers!"

"I think we'll be fine as long as Jemma never comes home pregnant and Leo never comes home telling us he got some girl pregnant" said Skye absentmindedly, as she cooed over the tiny infant who was now stirring in her arms.

"Don't even joke about that" frowned Grant, sighing as he did so.

"Why? Because you'd want to buy a shotgun and shoot the guy responsible if it was Jemma?" laughed Skye.

Grant remained silent as he flashed her a _'what do you think?' _look.

"Trust me when I say that I'd help you" smiled Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss upon her husband's now pouting lips. "I'm going to go and see if Jemma has changed out of her dress yet, as she probably hasn't. You should call Biscuit back inside and then put Leo down for his afternoon nap."

"Sure thing, babe, but first give me this little guy here for a cuddle" said Grant, as he reached for their baby son in her arms.

"You've got him until I return back from checking on Jemma. Then I want him back to cuddle myself" said Skye, as she handed their baby son to him, before leaving them alone to set off upstairs to their daughter's bedroom.

As Skye disappeared upstairs Grant slowly and carefully sat down on the front step of their porch, his son nestled contently in his arms who had his tiny right hand resting just above his head while his tiny left hand rested lightly across the blue pacifier he was suckling on. Staring down at his baby son Grant couldn't help but smile down at him, soon dipping his head and nuzzling his nose against his son's ever so tiny one lovingly. "I love you, Philip James Ward."

Grant couldn't help but smile even more at his baby son as he merely yawned and stretched out a little in his arms while doing so, looking utterly adorable the whole time. When it came to little Phil he was a combination of both of his parents, though Grant secretly swore he looked just that teeny tiny bit more like him, even if Skye never always agreed with him. "Dada..." he heard a somewhat sleepy sounding voice from behind, pulling him from his thoughts, as he turned around to see Leo standing behind him with his favourite blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "What's up lil' man?"

"I want story" answered Leo sleepily.

"You want me to read to you?" asked Grant with a smile, as Leo always loved it when he read to him more than anything, which he himself also enjoyed immensely, as it allowed him to bond with his son during naptimes and bedtime.

"Yesa" replied Leo simply, resting his head against his father's shoulder.

"Jemma is finally changed out of her dress but is now pouting in her room and won't come out! So I've just left her to pout in silence" sighed Skye exasperatedly, as she came down the stairs and stopped behind her husband, smiling down at their two sleepy sons. "I'll take Phil while you go and read Leo his naptime story shall I?"

"Sounds like a plan, sweetheart" smiled Grant, rising to his feet and passing Phil to Skye, who instantly cuddled him close to her chest and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Story now dada!" demanded Leo, tugging at his father's jeans, arms outstretched and up towards him.

Grant just chuckled as he bent down and scooped his young son up into his arms, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and nestled his head into the crook of his neck. Wrapping his own arms around him tightly and protectively he remained stood in the doorway for a few moments in silence, as he just hugged and cuddled his son to him, rocking him from left to right in his arms as he did so, before then kissing him softly on his cheek and closing the front door once Biscuit had come bounding back inside.

* * *

"Boy do I really hate Ward!" said May, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides in frustration.

"What?! Why?! What has he possibly done to irritate you?!" exclaimed Fitz, brows furrowed.

"I hate him because he's making it practically impossible to hate him with how loving and attentive he is towards his adorable children!" sighed May.

"You hate him because he's making it impossible to hate him?" said Fitz, chuckling. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well it does to me and that's all that matters" said May, a slight pout spreading across her lips, before she then replaced it with a small smile. "Little Jemma's middle name is Melinda. Damn you Skye and Ward for doing that!"

"I think it's sweet that they gave her your name as her middle, May" said Simmons, smiling. "They both go so well together. Jemma Melinda is a lovely, perfect combination."

"I agree it is" said May, failing to hide her smile though she really tried.

"Ward really is redeemed now, ain't he? And all he needed was a family of his own to achieve that" said Tripp, making them all turn to face him. "He's never really had a family that loved him before, right? Or one that ever showed they cared about him? We all did our best as a team and he did love us all deep down I think. But ultimately Skye was always the one he loved the most. And now because of her he has a proper family in her and their three kids. He has four people that no matter what will continue to honestly and truly need him, depend on him, dote on him, be there for him like he is for them, care about him and love him no matter what. That's all he ever wanted deep down and he's finally got that. I'm just sayin', ya know?"

"Who knew you were so deep, Tripp" smirked May.

"Like I said I was just sayin'!" said Tripp with a wink.

"I saw the baby" beamed Coulson at the four of them. "He is literally named after me. Philip James Coulson is who I am and he's Philip James Ward."

"Like I said last time we were here Skye will always need a Phil in her life" smiled May.

"And I'll always need a Skye in mine" said Coulson, as he jumped out of the car with no warning, his mind now completely made up, as he set off walking towards the house in front of him.

"Phil! Wait! What are you doing?!" yelled May, as she jumped out of the car after him, with FitzSimmons and Tripp hot on her heels.

"You were right, Mel. It's even harder for me to just leave this time. So you can all join me if you wish or you can stay behind in Lola..." said Coulson, trailing off momentarily, as he unlocked the gate in front of him and pushed it wide open, before then resuming to walk towards the house with only one thought left on his mind. "...but either way I'm going to reunite with my baby girl and meet my grandbabies in the process!"


	3. Long Time No See

**Sorry on the wait for the chapter guys! But I altered this chapter slightly by cutting it short and deciding to have the second part of it be chapter 4, which I'm going to add more too soon enough :D More chapters this way! :) Here's hoping ya'll enjoy this chapter! I just want to say that in regards to Grant I felt it only right he'd be a little on the wary side when met with the team again for this chapter (and the next so please bear with him...xD)**

**Also, I just want to say that I love how many of you adore this fic which was originally just a one shot. For as long as you continue to love it I'll keep adding to it since I'm really enjoying expanding it as you guys all keep inspiring me to do so ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC of Leo Ward.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Long Time No See**

Grant had just settled down on to the sofa in the living room with Leo to read him a naptime story, and all cuddled up to his chest, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Skye! Can you get the door? I'm just about to read Leo his naptime story!" he called out to his wife, but gained only silence in response. Sighing he placed his sons favourite book, _The Tales of Peter Rabbit & Friends_, to the side while he rose to his feet with Leo in his arms and headed into the hallway to answer the front door. "Skye! Where are you?! Didn't you hear me?!"

"I'm upstairs, Grant! I'm trying to get Phil off for a nap too!" came Skye's voice from their baby son's nursery. "Whoever is at the front door you'll have to deal with them until I've put Phil down for his nap!" And at that he heard her shut the door to their son's nursery.

"Story dada" said Leo sleepily, tugging at the collar of his father's shirt, as he sucked away on his pacifier.

"Don't worry as dada is gonna read you your story as soon as he's seen who's at the front door, okay?" said Grant, ruffling his sons hair and making him laugh.

"Hurry!" said Leo a little impatiently.

Grant just chuckled at his son's impatience, a trait he'd inherited from his mother, as he reached out towards the front door and opened it with a smile across his face to greet who he assumed would be one of his neighbours from up the road.

But that day he'd thought wrong. Because he'd instead come face to face with the smiling face of his former boss, Philip Coulson, as well as the somewhat smirking face of his former teammate Melinda May. Glancing behind him he didn't fail to notice the last of his former teammates in Antoine "Tripp" Triplett who was furrowing his brows at him slightly, Jemma Simmons who was smiling warmly and Leo Fitz who was practically beaming with happiness.

"Hello, Ward" said Coulson, smiling. "Long time no see."

All Grant could do was simply stand in complete silence, as he stared back and forth between them with a wary look upon his face. He had no idea why any of them were suddenly standing on his front porch. His first and immediate instinct was to slam the door shut in their faces while he then quickly gathered up his wife and children to run and flee from the house before any of them caught up to them, therefore preventing them from doing the one thing he feared they'd come to do, which was take Skye and their children away from him. But he didn't do that, as he held on to the hope that if anything it would be the last thing either of them would attempt to put Skye through at least. Plus, the way Coulson was smiling at him, as well as the warm smile from Simmons and the beaming face from Fitz, made him relax just a little bit that they were there for a hopefully different reason to what he was currently imagining. However, their sudden reappearance in his life had instantly made him go straight into overprotective daddy mode mixed with his past agent mode.

"I think our mere presence has stunned him into silence" said May, still slightly smirking.

As he continued to look back and forth between them both warily he took one small step backwards into his house while wrapping his arms even tighter around his young son protectively. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see Skye. But just to see her and check up on her, okay?" said Coulson, his smile softening, as he noted how Ward suddenly stepped backwards, stiffening slightly, and then wrapped his arms around little Leo as protectively as he could. "Relax, Ward."

"Did you come here to take Skye and my children away from me?" asked Grant nervously.

"No. I swear we didn't. We know she's happy with you and that the two of you now have a family together" said Coulson, as he slowly stepped towards him. "I just want to see my baby girl. Please, Ward, just let me see her again."

"What about the others?" asked Grant tentatively.

"They came to see her too" answered Coulson, glancing back at the rest of his team. "FitzSimmons and Tripp miss their best friend and surrogate sister. And May-"

"I miss my baby girl too, because she's not just Coulson's" said May, cutting Coulson off midsentence as she set her eyes on Ward. "Don't make me incapacitate you to get to her, Ward."

"Melinda!" hissed Coulson, glaring at her, brows furrowed, as he wanted to relax Ward not make him more wary than he already was.

"It's alright, Coulson" said Grant, as he looked to him and then to May. "She's not going to incapacitate me while I'm holding my 2 year old son in my arms."

"Don't even think about it, Melinda" said Coulson, placing his hand over her mouth to silence her oncoming response. "I want you to shush. The past animosity you and Ward still have between you is to be set aside while we reunite with Skye, as she's the most important person right now. So, please, let's all just relax."

May simply glared at him as she pushed his hand away from her mouth and folded her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Come in" said Grant, nodding at his former boss in understanding, and also knowing that Skye would no doubt divorce him on the spot if he ever dared to turn their fellow teammates away, especially Coulson. "All of you."

"Thank you, Ward" smiled Coulson appreciatively, as he stepped into the house with May, Tripp, Fitz and Simmons following and closing the door behind them.

"I'll go and get Skye" said Grant, as he turned to head up the stairs. "She's going to have a heart attack when she sees you all."

"DAAAAAAADAAAAAA!" yelled Leo suddenly. "YOU FORGOT STORY!"

"No, I didn't. I just got distracted..." said Grant, trailing off, as he walked back down the stairs and headed in the direction of the living room to retrieve _The Tale of Peter Rabbit & Friends_. "...you guys can all follow me into the living room too."

"God, I love little Leo!" said Fitz, beaming, as he more than happily followed Ward to the living room, with Simmons in hot pursuit.

"Before we follow him I have a rule for the two of you that you must abide no matter what. And that rule is while we are here you must both refrain from doing anything to Ward that will result in him being incapacitated in any way, shape or form, despite past grievances you have with him because it will jeopardize our happy reunion with Skye otherwise" said Coulson, his voice stern, as he looked from May to Tripp. "Failure to abide by this one rule will result in me taking your S.H.I.E.L.D. badges away from you and placing you both on a disciplinary suspension for the next 6 months, because as the Director I can do that. Do I make myself clear, Agents May and Triplett?"

"Yes, Director, Sir" replied Tripp, nodding yet sighing.

"Crystal clear" replied May with a slight eye roll.

"Good" said Coulson, as he set off for the living room with the two of them following close behind him. "I'll be watching you both very carefully."

* * *

Once Grant had retrieved his sons naptime book he'd smiled and nodded at his former teammates before quickly departing the living room to bound up the stairs in search of his wife. "Skye!" he called out to her when he saw her emerge from their baby son's nursery.

"Shhh!" whispered Skye, placing a finger over her lips. "Phil just dozed off."

"Sorry" whispered Grant, as he approached her. "But I need you to come downstairs with me right now."

"No what you need to do is go and put our 2 year old son to bed!" whispered Skye, indicating to their now sleeping son in his arms. "He's passed out on your shoulder, Grant."

"I'm going to do that now. Come with me and then we'll go downstairs together, yeah?" whispered Grant, as he took her hand in his and tugged her towards Leo's bedroom.

"Why can't I go downstairs by myself?" asked Skye curiously. "Who was at the front door?"

"You'll see when we go down in a minute" replied Grant, as he gently placed Leo in his bed, pulling the covers over him and placing a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead.

"Babe, are you alright?" asked Skye. "You're acting like that's the final kiss you'll ever give him."

"I'm fine, sweetheart" smiled Grant, as he walked over to her, dipping his head when close enough to kiss her tenderly. "Where's Jemma?"

"She's in her bedroom playing with her dolls" said Skye, smiling up at her husband. "She's still slightly pouting at having to change her clothes."

Grant just chuckled at that, as he took her hand in his and led her from their son's bedroom to head downstairs. "Let's hope she stays there for awhile."

"You know she probably won't" said Skye, as she allowed him to tug her downstairs. "She'll want a snack soon enough and probably when the boys are both awake again."

Grant just nodded and smiled at her as he came to a stop outside of their living room door. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Skye, furrowing her brows at him. "I've been in our living room many times before, Grant. There's nothing in there I haven't seen before."

"If you say so, sweetheart" smiled Grant a little deviously. "Don't die from a heart attack, okay?"

"Okaaaaay..." said Skye, completely puzzled now, as she turned away from him with a shake of her head, pushing open the door to their living room and stepping inside.

Taking a deep breath Grant quickly followed after her as he re-entered the living room, nearly barrelling right into Skye's back who had come to a complete stop in the middle of the living room. Smiling at his wife he reached out and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, as he rubbed a motion of soothing circles around and around with his thumb.

As she'd entered the living room Skye had felt like all of the air had been sucked from her entire body the moment she'd come face to face with the smiling and loving faces of her former teammates and friends. The five people that had fast become her family, and who she'd had no other choice but to leave behind over 5 years ago now. Five people she honestly thought she would never see again, yet here they all were standing before her with smiles across their faces in her living room. "I've got to be dreaming. You aren't really here. Are you?" she managed to whisper out, as air slowly started to return to her lungs.

"You're not dreaming, baby girl..." said Coulson, smiling the biggest smile he'd ever smiled in his life at finally seeing Skye again, at finally seeing his _daughter _again. "...we're really here, Skye."

"And it only took you all _6 months_ to return..." said Skye, emphasizing on the 6 months, as she grinned at the confused looks across all of their faces, no doubt as to how she'd known they'd all been secretly watching from afar only 6 months prior. And then before either of them could even blink she'd dived across the room faster than a speeding bullet, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, as she headed straight for her beloved A.C. "You've no idea how much I've missed you, Dad!"


	4. Family Reunions & Heartfelt Confessions

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter guys but there's a part of this that I was taking my time with in getting how I wanted it to be. It's the scene that takes place in the kitchen so you'll know what I mean when you reach it. It's one of those scenes I like to write where even I get emotional writing that I refuse to rush or it won't come out how I want it too. So, at long last, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! :) Feel free to leave guesses towards a certain something after reading how this chapter ends... (correct guesses will earn you a cookie!) ;)**

**(Before ya'll ask then yes I promise you lil' Jemma, lil' Leo & baby Phil will be making appearances again real soon because the three little Ward children are to play big parts in this story :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of th characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Reunions & Heartfelt Confessions**

"I can't believe you are really here!" said Skye, as she landed in the outstretched arms of her beloved A.C. and the one man she would always view as her father. "I never thought I would ever see you again but I always prayed that I would somehow!"

"Once I knew where you were there was no way I could stay away from you forever, baby girl" said Coulson, as he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Skye and hugged her to him. "I had to see you. I had to make sure you were okay and that you were happy."

"But you knew that I was happy" said Skye, pulling away from him to look up at him, as she wiped away the tears that were now slowly falling down her cheeks. "You've known for a little over 6 months now how I was."

"What are you talking about, Skye?" asked Coulson, furrowing his brows a little, as he held on to Skye's hands tightly in his own, still not wanting to let her go completely.

"Come on, Dad, you know exactly what I'm talking about" smiled Skye, as she glanced from him to the rest of her friends and family. "I saw you all drive away in Lola a little over 6 months ago now. You'd been watching me and Grant with our children under the cover of the old oak tree. It wasn't until I was walking back into the house that I heard Lola driving away and when I looked back I saw you all. Ever since that day I've hoped you'd all return again someday. And now you finally have."

"I'm so sorry, Skye" said Coulson sadly. "I wanted to stay so badly. We all did. But we all decided that it was for the best if we didn't and left you all to continue living your lives in peace."

"Whoa, hey, wait a minute!" exclaimed Grant suddenly, making everyone all turn to face him. "You guys were all spying on us and our children over 6 months ago and I'm only just finding this out now?!"

"We weren't spying on you, Ward" said May, fixing her eyes firmly upon him while folding her arms across her chest indignantly. "We were simply checking up on you."

"There isn't a difference and you know it" said Grant, gritting his teeth and scowling at her slightly.

"All we were doing was making sure that Skye was okay after all of these years" said Tripp from where he stood behind May, soon fixing his own eyes firmly upon Grant. "As well as safe."

"You don't think I can keep my own wife safe? Or even my children?" asked Grant, frowning at them both. "Don't you trust me?"

"You don't really want me to answer that, Ward..." answered May, trailing off.

"...what she said" continued Tripp.

"They say seeing is believing" said Grant, never once taking his eyes off of them as he spoke. "You've finally seen that I can keep my family safe so start believing it!"

"Grant! Stop it, okay?!" said Skye, raising her voice just a little but not too loudly so the children upstairs didn't hear her. "Let's not turn what should be a happy reunion into a fight, alright?!"

"They started it, Skye" huffed Grant, as he clenched his fists into tight balls at his sides.

"And I'm finishing it" said Skye, as she glared at him before then doing the same towards May and Tripp. "Quit it. All three of you. I mean it."

"Skye is right" said Coulson, sighing. "We came here to reunite with them and what I'd hoped would be happily. So let's all just try to do that, okay?"

"You guys didn't come here to reunite with me so don't even bother trying to make me believe that you did" said Grant, turning to face his former boss. "You all came here for Skye and Skye only."

"We didn't just come here to see Skye" said Fitz, as he slowly stepped a little closer towards Grant. "At least I didn't. I can't honestly speak for the others but believe me when I say that I have missed you, Ward."

As Fitz spoke and slowly stepped a little closer to him Grant simply remained silent and as still as a statue. He failed to stop his breath from hitching or the small lump in his throat that he swallowed. Casting his eyes from Fitz to Simmons, who had been standing behind him the whole time, he saw her flash him a small yet warm smile. And then without any warning whatsoever he turned away from everyone and stalked off into the kitchen to the right of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright then..." said Tripp, looking rather confused.

"I see his social skills haven't improved over the years" said May, rolling her eyes.

"What did I say wrong?" asked Fitz, looking to Skye.

"You didn't say anything wrong, Fitz" smiled Skye, as she walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Out of everyone here seeing you and Simmons will be hardest on him of all."

"I don't understand why though. Isn't he happy to see me and Fitz?" asked Simmons, as she walked over to Skye and stole her from Fitz's arms for her own hug.

"I think you both should go and talk to him privately" replied Skye, as she hugged her back tightly before pulling away. "It'll be good for all 3 of you. Trust me on that."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to us and kicks us out of the, erm, was that a kitchen or did he just walk into a cupboard?" asked Fitz, quirking a brow.

"No, Fitz, my husband did not just walk into a cupboard!" giggled Skye. "He walked into the kitchen. But he won't kick you out. Go and talk to him, okay?"

"Alright, we'll give it a whirl!" smiled Simmons, turning to Fitz. "Ready?"

"As ready as can be" nodded Fitz, smiling at Skye as he passed her and headed towards the kitchen with Simmons.

Upon approaching the kitchen door Simmons opened it slowly and tentatively peeked her head around the corner, before quietly slipping inside with Fitz following, the door closing shut behind them.

"I'm really sorry about Grant" said Skye to the others once FitzSimmons had disappeared into the kitchen. "Please don't hate him."

"I don't hate him, Skye" said Coulson, smiling. "I'll make sure he knows that later. I promise you."

"Thank you" said Skye, smiling back at him, before then turning to face May and Tripp. "He's just wary of you guys. I know him better than any of you so I know that right now all he'll currently be thinking every time he looks at the two of you as well as A.C. is that you've come here to take him away from me and our children. It's something he's feared one day happening for over 5 years. Don't hold it against him, okay?"

"We haven't come here to take him away from you or your children, baby girl" said May, smiling, as she approached Skye and cupped her face gently in the palm of her hands. "I'll honestly admit that I still have my past issues and apprehension when it comes to Ward but I would never take him away from you or your children. And if I'm honest again then it's more so because I wouldn't ever dream of taking you away from the man that you love or your three young children that I've seen with my own eyes love their father very much."

"They do, they really do. They absolutely adore him. He dotes on them. Our children are his whole entire world. He's an amazing father. He's better than I'd ever imagined he would be" said Skye, still smiling, as she then leaned forward and pulled the woman she would always view as her mother into her arms for a hug, whether she wanted one or not. "I've missed you so much, Mom."

"I've missed you calling me that so much, Skye" said May, failing to stop the tears now starting to form behind her eyes, as she happily hugged her back. "You were always like a daughter to me and no matter what you always will be."

"You'll always be my mother, May, just like A.C. will always be my father" said Skye, pulling back to smile at the two of them. "We don't have to be blood to be family."

"Damn straight we don't, girl!" said Tripp, as he walked over to her with a wide smile across his face, promptly tugging her straight into his arms when he reached her. "I've always viewed you as like a baby sister to me and you always will be as far as I'm concerned."

"You're one of the best big brothers that a girl could ever ask for, Tripp" beamed Skye brightly, as she pulled back to look at him. "I missed you so much. I've missed all of you. I'm so happy that you're all finally here. I think I'm gonna cry."

"We really are here, Skye" smiled Coulson, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "We're not going anywhere."

"We're staying this time" said May, as she too placed a comforting arm around Skye's shoulders. "We've all got so much catching up to do."

"And regardless of everything me and May have gotta threaten to kick Ward's butt if he ever hurts you one day" smirked Tripp, noting May's smile of agreement towards him. "Even if we never actually follow through on that threat."

"Because if you ever do I'll follow through on my own threat towards you that I made before" said Coulson, frowning at them.

"Okay, okay, enough about threats you guys!" laughed Skye. "Tell me what you've all been up to lately! Tell me how S.H.I.E.L.D. is once again striving under the control of the ever amazing Director Coulson!"

"Before we tell you that I think there's something else you'd enjoy hearing a lot more first" smiled Coulson cryptically.

"What would that be?" asked Skye curiously.

"Do you want to tell her Mel or should I?" asked Coulson, as he flashed a tiny wink in May's direction.

"Oooh this should be fun!" chuckled Tripp, rubbing his hands together gleefully while glancing back and forth at everyone with a knowing smile.

"Tell me what?!" asked Skye, excitement already clearly evident in her tone, even though she had no clue what she should even be excited over.

"Well, you see the thing is, baby girl..." said May, smiling, placing her left hand just under her chin as she did so, while promptly trailing off from finishing her sentence.

* * *

_Meanwhile, over in the kitchen..._

For the longest time upon entering the kitchen Grant leaned against the long dining table in the middle of the room in complete silence, his palms resting against the table, while he tried his best to steady his now uneven breathing. He'd heard FitzSimmons enter the kitchen not long after he had, but they too remained silent behind him. He knew they were giving him space while allowing him to be the first to speak. But at first he couldn't. Because no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't form any coherent words that made any sense.

Grant had a million different thoughts currently going through his head. And the one that was currently tearing him apart inside the most was the one that had continued to do so for the past 5 years. He now finally had the chance to say aloud to the two of them what he'd always wanted them to know, but had never gotten the chance to tell them, due to running just as Skye had told him to all of those years ago before he could be arrested and she'd keep him hidden from everyone.

But now they were finally here in his kitchen 5 years later...and this was his chance to finally get off his chest what he'd constantly thought about ever since that fateful day.

"It was meant to float..." said Grant after what seemed like forever, his breath hitching as his chest constricted tightly. "...that damn pod was meant to float."

Upon finally hearing their friend speak Fitz and Simmons couldn't help but cast a sad look between each other. It hadn't been exactly what they'd been expecting to hear, though they had been hoping to hear it at one point.

"Why didn't it float?" asked Grant aloud, still leaning against the table and not looking at either of them.

"It was meant to float" said Fitz, as he slowly approached him and came to a halt on his left side, glancing at him. "You were right. Because it was meant to float."

"But it's not your fault that it didn't, Ward" said Simmons, as she came to a halt on his right side, also glancing towards him. "So don't blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself for what I did to the two of you?" said Grant, finally glancing up and looking at them both, his unshed tears clearly visible. "I tossed the both of you via a pod into the middle of the ocean! I could have killed you both!"

"But you didn't, Ward!" said Simmons, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. "We're here and we're alive."

"And it's because of you that we're alive, Ward" said Fitz, as he placed his right hand lightly atop his back and patted it comfortingly. "You did what you had to do to save us. You got us off the plane before we ended up with bullets in us instead!"

"What makes the two of you so sure that I wasn't simply trying to kill you when I ejected you off the plane via the pod into the ocean?" asked Grant, quirking a brow at them.

"Because I've always believed in you, Ward" said Fitz, smiling. "And I always will."

"So have I" smiled Simmons. "Plus, if you'd really intended to kill us that day then you would never have chosen the words _'It was meant to float...that damn pod was meant to float' _just before. You saved us, Ward."

"But I could've killed you too" said Grant, more tears he still refused to let fall build up behind his eyes. "It didn't dawn on me until it was too late. And then when Skye finally joined up with me months after everything was over she told me about what happened to the two of you in that pod. I did that. I was responsible for Fitz nearly dying. I was responsible for believing that damn pod would actually float!"

"No! You weren't!" said Fitz, twisting Grant's face around to look at him. "Just like me and Jems you believed that it was meant to float. It was designed to float, Ward! You have to stop beating yourself up about this."

"It may have been designed to float but then the Titanic was also designed to be unsinkable and look what happened there" sighed Grant.

"The Titanic hit an iceberg which I imagine it's manufacturers and builders had not anticipated happening at the time it was being designed and later built so..." said Simmons, shrugging while trailing off.

"Therefore it wasn't the Titanic's fault that it sunk" continued Fitz. "Just like it wasn't your fault that the pod didn't float."

"I should have got you off that damn plane a different way" said Grant, half smiling at their attempts to make him feel better. "There's always another way if you stop long enough to think about all the options you have at first."

"You had none because the plane was in the air at the time. If you hadn't of done what you did then you would no doubt have refused to shoot us so Garrett would have had one of his other soldiers do it for him" said Simmons.

"Or he would have done it himself" added Fitz.

"Sometimes I think I should have tried harder to get the two of you to open the door and let me inside" said Grant, smiling a faint smile at them both. "Then we could have sunk to the bottom of the ocean together."

"Slight problem there though, since someone has to be on the outside near the control panel to release the pod so..." said Fitz, trailing off.

"But it's a nice thought nonetheless" said Simmons, smiling. "It would have been far more dangerous with three of us in the pod though, as there would have been considerably less air, effectively killing us all quicker."

"Even after 5 years the two of you still have a logical answer for everything don't you?" chuckled Grant, shaking his head.

"Of course we do!" they chorused together.

"Regardless of me trying to save you both in my own messed up way I still don't deserve your forgiveness" said Grant, as he looked away from them both sadly.

"Yes you do, Ward" said Simmons sincerely. "Because you did save us."

"You're a hero" said Fitz, also sincerely, smiling. "Always."

"I think it's time to be completely honest with you both right now" said Grant, a few lone tears finally managing to escape down his cheeks. "I really have missed you guys. So, so much. And I'm really glad you're here."

"We're happy to finally be here and to finally get the chance to properly reunite with you" said Simmons, as she slowly started to cry. "I missed you too."

"I definitely missed you" said Fitz, practically choking on the words, since he was the one out of the three currently trying his best to not cry, but failing. "I've always believed in you, Ward, and I always will."

All Grant could now currently do was smile like an idiot back and forth at the two of them. And then without even needing to think about it he'd reached out towards them and with one swift movement had pulled them both into his arms for a hug, squeezing their shoulders tightly to be completely satisfied that they were indeed real and in his arms, as he never wanted to let them go again. He'd truly missed them and he was no longer afraid to admit that to himself, them or anyone else. He'd always cared about them. He'd always viewed them as his friends. And if that was still a weakness of his after all of these years then it was a weakness he never, ever wanted to let go of for as long as he lived.

As soon as Grant had pulled them both into his arms they'd both hugged him back just as tightly, clinging to him as if their whole lives depended on it, because they had honestly, truly missed him, and even if they tried they could never blame him for doing what he'd done. He'd saved them. He'd believed just like them that the stupid pod was meant to float. And they believed him. Because he was their friend and they'd always had faith in him. They would for the rest of their lives and no one could stop them.

And then before either of them could speak again they were suddenly startled by a rather excited and extremely high pitched squeal coming from the direction of the living room.

"That sounded like my wife" said Grant, furrowing his brows. "What's even going on in there?"

"Oh! Coulson and May have totally told her!" said Simmons, squealing herself a little.

"Told her what?" asked Grant curiously.

"Why don't you follow us back into the living room and find out?" grinned Fitz.

"It'll be worth it" smiled Simmons. "Trust me."

"At least to see how happy it'll have made Skye anyway" smiled Fitz.

The next thing Grant was suddenly aware of was being tugged back in the direction of the living room by the two of them to see what all the excitement was currently about.


	5. Surprises & Insecurities

**I enjoyed writing every single part of this chapter so much, especially the ending, to which I will honestly admit I teared up a little bit at writing. Perhaps some of you reading it will too. :') Here's hoping you enjoy it at least! ^.^ **

**Now just sit tight the best that you can until next time guys while I get to writing out the next chapter that I just know is going to make me tear up writing even more than this one did xD**

**Also... *places a plate of cookies out for all of the people that guessed what Coulson & May's surprise for Skye was* ^.^**

**To the guest that asked me a question about Grant & May ~ The answer is no May never got to Grant in this to fracture his larynx due to in this AU he was the one that killed Garrett to protect Skye who then let him run before May or anyone ever got to him. I change things that I don't like. And I didn't like that so... xD I hope that answered your question. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC's of Jemma Ward & Philip "Phil" Ward.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises & Insecurities**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" squealed Skye excitedly over and over again, as she hugged both Coulson and May tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys I could cry!"

"I can barely breathe, Skye!" gasped Coulson, as Skye was practically squeezing the life right out of him.

"I can also barely breathe" said May, as she did her best to ease Skye's tight grip around her. "Since when did you get so strong?!"

"You can both blame Grant for making me as strong as I am" said Skye, as she finally released them and pulled back with a smile. "Even when on the run together he continued to train me in combat and everything. And then even more so after our children were born."

"I continued to train you so you would never forget how to protect yourself along with our children if I ever failed too" said Grant, as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room towards Skye with FitzSimmons trailing behind him.

"I wasn't complaining, just simply explaining" smiled Skye at her husband, as she slipped an arm around his side when he got closer. "Did you and FitzSimmons talk or not?"

"Yeah, we talked" said Grant, smiling a soft smile at his wife. "Everything's good. Don't worry. Now, how about you tell me why you were squealing so loudly?"

At the mere mention of reminding Skye why she had been squealing just instantly made her squeal loudly once more, due to yet even more excitement taking over her. "A.C. totally popped the question to May! They're engaged, Grant! My parents are getting married!"

"You're getting married?" asked Grant a little shocked, but not at all too surprised, as he turned to face both Coulson and May. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Ward" said Coulson, smiling. "And yes we're finally getting married."

"To be completely honest with you I'm surprised you're not already married" said Grant, chuckling softly. "Did it really take you 5 years to propose?"

"That's exactly what I said too" laughed Skye.

"No, it didn't take me 5 years to propose" replied Coulson with a sigh, as he then turned to face May. "It took Melinda over 5 years to simply say yes."

"Third time's the charm, right?" smirked May.

"He proposed to you 3 times before you said yes? How come?" asked Grant curiously, as he faced May.

"Because I've never really believed in marriage. It's only a piece of paper after all. You don't need to get married to be happy" replied May, as she too faced him. "But I guess after 5 years I've changed my mind a little bit. I also know Phil better than anyone and because of that I know he would never stop asking me."

"I love you too, Mel" said Coulson with a small shake of his head, yet flashing her a smile and being awarded one back in the process.

"Oh my god you guys are like the cutest parents ever!" squealed Skye loudly once more, as she pulled them both back into her arms for another tight hug. "I'm happy it took mom this long to say yes because that now means that I get to witness you guys getting married!"

Upon hearing Skye say that Grant was about to voice his opinion on how that would even be possible for them to come out of hiding to be a part of Coulson and May's upcoming wedding but instead immediately found himself stopped from doing so when the living room door suddenly flung open to reveal his and Skye's 4 year old daughter Jemma.

"MUMMY! I HEARD YOU SCREAMING!" yelled Jemma, as she ran towards her mother like a rocket.

"Oh, sweetie! Mummy wasn't screaming! She was just squealing!" laughed Skye, as she turned away from hugging Coulson and May to scoop her young daughter up into her arms.

"What's the difference? Both are loud!" said Jemma, as she wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I thought you might have fallen over or somethin'!"

"And you came to check that I hadn't?" smiled Skye, as she ran a soothing hand up and down her daughter's back. "You little sweetheart you!"

Jemma simply pulled back from hugging her mother and smiled at her, as she then glanced over towards the others in the room. "Who are all of these people, mummy?"

"Now that's a very good question" said Skye, biting down on her bottom lip, as she glanced away to see Coulson and May were now smiling wide smiles at her daughter, while FitzSimmons and Tripp were all slowly making their way closer towards them with smiles of their own.

"Why are they all smiling at me?" whispered Jemma in her mother's ear as quietly as she could.

Skye couldn't help but let out a small laugh at hearing that. "I imagine they are all smiling at you because they are just dying to be properly introduced to you, sweetie. Would you like that too?"

"Okies!" nodded Jemma, as she glanced back and forth between her mother and the five people who were still complete strangers to her.

"Okay then. Good!" smiled Skye happily. "Then let's get you properly introduced."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" yelled Grant, as he tugged Skye away from everyone into the corner and whispered into her ear. "I don't think this is a good idea, Skye. We need to talk about this before we introduce our children to them because once we do there's no going back."

"What do you mean by there's no going back?" asked Skye, as she frowned up at her husband. "You know as well as I do that they'll all want to meet our children, Grant, and I want them to meet them too."

"I know you do. And I understand, Skye. But until we talk about this properly and how we're going to do it exactly then they aren't meeting our children" said Grant sternly, as he reached out for his daughter and scooped her from his wife's arms and into his own.

"What the hell are you doing, Grant?! Give me our daughter back now!" hissed Skye angrily, as she reached for her daughter only to have her husband turn and walk away from her. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, GRANT DOUGLAS WARD!"

"I'm sorry, Skye, but it's not happening" said Grant, as he avoided looking at the others knowing fine well they'd be either glaring at him or staring at him confusedly. Sighing to himself he then walked out of the living room with his daughter in his arms and closed the door behind him.

"Well that went well..." commented Tripp, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"I honestly don't know why he just did that" said Skye, as she flashed them all an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. I wanted you guys to meet her but he's just stubborn like he's always been."

"It's okay, Skye" said Coulson, smiling at her while trying his best to mask his disappointment at coming so close to meeting the little girl he already viewed as his granddaughter. "Ward was right. We should all probably talk about this before we meet them."

"What is there to even talk about? My children are yours and May's grandchildren" said Skye, smiling at them, as she then glanced back and forth between FitzSimmons and Tripp. "Fitz and Tripp are their uncles and Jemma is their aunt. There's nothing to talk about. You guys are all their family just as much as you're mine."

"You're husband doesn't seem to agree with you on that" said May, resisting the urge the best that she could not to roll her eyes like Tripp had done just before.

"Trust me when I say that I'll make him" said Skye through gritted teeth. "Give me a few minutes, okay? I'll go find him and I'll see what his problem is with you meeting the kids."

"I don't have a problem with any of them meeting the kids" said Grant, as he suddenly walked back into the room, minus Jemma, and closed the door behind him.

"I find that hard to believe, Grant" said Skye crossly, as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Especially since you returned without our daughter!"

"I only sent her back up to her bedroom after telling her that mummy and daddy need to have a grown up conversation and then she could come back down" said Grant, as he came to stand beside his wife and in front of the others.

"Oh like she isn't old enough or smart enough to know that's just code for mummy and daddy are going to have a fight!" said Skye exasperatedly.

"We're not going to fight" sighed Grant. "Mainly because I don't think I'd come out of fighting with you alive in front of Coulson, May and Tripp."

"You got that right" said May and Tripp in unison, both of them now firmly focused on him.

"Everyone just cool it, okay?" said Coulson, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration, before he then looked up towards Grant. "Why don't you try to explain to us what is on your mind exactly when it comes to being a little reluctant to us all meeting your children, Ward?"

"I mean it when I say that I honestly want you all to meet them, especially since you'll know by now what we named our children and who we named them after, so if anything you should all be allowed to meet your little namesakes" said Grant, as he looked back and forth between everyone including Skye. "But I just think we should talk about how we're going to introduce you all to them before we do."

"We're listening, Ward" nodded Coulson in understanding.

"I heard what Skye said before I walked back into the room about how you're pretty much grandparents, uncles and an aunt to our children" said Grant, as he started to explain to them all the best that he could. "But I'm wary of introducing you all to them as such. Jemma and Leo are only little and they will get attached to all of you very easily. They've always wanted grandparents. So to finally get them will make them really happy. But for how long do you all plan on sticking around? After today what even happens next? Are you all going to continue coming out to visit us whenever you can or is this the first and the last visit we'll get from you all? Because if it is then I won't introduce my children to you just to see them get attached and then lose you all not long after."

"I never thought about it like that before" said Fitz, as he looked up at Grant a little sadly. "I'll admit that I want the chance to be an uncle to your children pretty badly. But not at the price of getting their hopes up that I'll be back again one day when I might not be."

"I assure you, Ward, that this isn't just a one off visit" said Coulson with a reassuring smile at Grant. "At least it isn't for me. I couldn't walk away and never return again now even if I tried. I need Skye to be a part of my life again. And that includes you and the children that you both have together. I will do anything to once again have you all a part of my life as well as the rest of the team if that's what they all want too."

"It is, Sir" chorused FitzSimmons in unison with smiles across their faces.

"I happen to agree with everything Phil said too, despite the past issues that me and you have with each other" said May with a blink and you'll miss it smile at Grant. "For Skye and the children I can move past everything regarding the past."

"Same applies to me too" said Tripp, nodding. "That and I refuse to be left outta the family. As far as I'm concerned it's more than big enough for the both of us."

"We'd never leave you out of the family, Tripp" smiled Skye from where she stood next to Grant, now squeezing his arm soothingly. "You've been a part of our rather dysfunctional family since the day we all met you and you always will be."

"Thank you, Skye" beamed Tripp. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You have my word, Ward, that we all promise to do our best to continue being a part of your lives while being the best grandparents, uncles and aunt that we all possibly can be if given the chance" smiled Coulson.

"Do I also have your word that no one will ever try to take my children away from me? Because I can't lose my children. I love them all and I need them in my life no matter what. I don't want you or anyone else to ever come and take them away from me" said Grant, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, as he then turned to Skye and pulled her into his arms protectively. "And that applies to Skye too. I nearly lost her once before. I don't ever want to come close to nearly losing her a second time."

"I would never let anyone take me away from you without a fight first and not even then" said Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband softly on his lips. "The same goes for our children."

"As the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am the only person that has the authority to make any attempts to try and take you away from Skye and your children, Ward" said Coulson, regaining his attention as well as everyone else's in the room. "I give the both of you my word that I will never do that and I will always make sure that no one else ever dares to try."

"I also give you both my word that as Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I will do everything within my own power to always make sure you all remain safe and hidden" said May, her genuine smile now clearly evident for all to see. "Besides, if I didn't then I'm pretty sure the Director over there would knock me back down to simply an agent quicker than I could even blink."

"I definitely would" chuckled Coulson, as he winked at her.

"Thank you" said Grant, as he nodded and smiled at his former boss before turning to May and doing the same. "Both of you."

"We'll always protect our family, Ward" said Coulson, flashing him a warm smile. "Despite what you may think and despite what happened over 5 years ago now you're still a part of our family."

"And you always will be" added Fitz, also smiling.

"No matter what" chimed in Simmons.

"We'll always make sure of that" added May.

"Without a shadow of a doubt" piped up Tripp.

Grant honestly didn't know what to say to either one of them in that moment. He was at a complete loss for words at how they'd all seemed to willingly accept him as a part of their family once more. He was eternally grateful to them all for doing so, but deep down and no matter how hard he tried he still didn't truly believe that he deserved their forgiveness and acceptance. But regardless he slowly resigned himself to allowing to at least try and learn to believe that he deserved everything he currently had, because no matter what he never wanted to ever come close to losing his wife, his children and as they now all were once more, his friends.

And then before he could speak up again he was quickly stopped from doing so by the sudden loud crying of his baby son waking up from his nap coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table not far from them all. "And our peace is now shattered for the next few hours at least. I'll go and see to him."

"Are you sure?" asked Skye, smiling. "Because I don't mind going."

"No, it's fine, I've got him" said Grant, as he gave her a quick kiss and then headed out of the room. "I won't be too long."

"I want to thank every single one of you for what you said to him" said Skye as soon as Grant had left the room. "You managed to put his fears to rest so because of that thank you all."

"We meant every single word that we said, baby girl" smiled Coulson, as he placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him.

"I know you did" said Skye, smiling up at the man she would always view as her father. "As soon as he comes back down we'll bring up you all meeting the kids again. He'll agree eventually. I know he will."

* * *

As Grant walked into his baby son's nursery the first thing he did was stride over towards the baby monitor in the far corner and turn the volume down on it so he could talk to his son without anyone downstairs overhearing him. Once the volume was turned down and he was positive no one downstairs could hear him he then walked over to the crib in the middle of the room and scooped his baby son up into his arms, where he then proceeded to rock him gently and cradle him to his chest, his cries soon subsiding completely.

"Hey there little man" smiled Grant, as he placed a tender, loving kiss atop his son's tiny forehead. "There's no need to cry anymore, okay? Daddy's got you now and he's not going anywhere. I'll never leave you or your older brother and sister. I promise you, Philip, that no matter what happens daddy will always be here for you and your siblings. The three of you as well as your mummy mean the absolute world to me and you always will." Smiling down at his baby son staring up at him with wide, curious eyes that were no doubt wondering what the hell he was even saying to him, Grant's heart all but melted, just like it always did whenever he held one of his children in his arms. "There are some people downstairs that are just dying to meet you. I'll bet one more so than any other. What do you say we go make that happen, huh?"

Dipping his head to place another soft kiss atop his son's forehead Grant then turned and walked out of the nursery with his son in his arms, as he slowly and carefully walked down the stairs like he always did when holding his baby. As he approached the living room door he breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling, as he then grasped the door handle in his hand tightly and stepped back into the living room. He was immediately met with everyone in the room turning to face him, before they then all slowly and apprehensively rose to their feet from the sofa and chairs that they'd been sitting in.

"So I was talking to this little guy upstairs and he agreed with me that there's someone in this room he'd quite like to meet" said Grant, smiling at everyone, as he then walked over towards Skye. "You know who I mean by that. Care to do the honours, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I would" said Skye, smiling through her tears that were now slowly starting to build and fall down her cheeks, as she then gently took her baby son from his father's arms. "Thank you, Grant."

"Anything for you, Skye" smiled Grant, kissing her softly on her lips before placing another soft kiss upon his son's forehead yet again.

Taking a somewhat shaky breath Skye then slowly moved away from her husband and made her way towards her father. She didn't fail to notice that he now had tears of his own building up behind his eyes that were threatening to fall at any second. "Hey, dad. I have someone here I'd like you to meet."

"I'd really like to meet him too, baby girl" said Coulson, smiling at his daughter, as he then settled his eyes upon the tiny baby boy in her arms who was now watching him intently.

"Philip James Coulson, I'd like you to officially meet your grandson, Philip James Ward..." smiled Skye, trailing off momentarily, as she gently placed her son in the outstretched arms of her father. "...I named him after you, because no matter what, I'll always need a Phil in my life."


End file.
